


【圭云】天亮再告白

by bananamilkshakewithacherryontop



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop/pseuds/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop
Summary: 因为看到有说圭云 关系不好 懒营业之类的无脑言论 被气出来的一篇无前因后果 无情节 无脑 三无pwpooc是有的 写的烂是肯定的 现背乱来是绝对的扫呜吉嘛 花内吉嘛
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 18





	【圭云】天亮再告白

宿舍里的鼾声此起彼伏。

二十出头的少年们天天被通告追着跑，好不容易得闲一晚，也不管上层下层宿舍，一进门见了枕头便倒。

浅眠的金钟云还是被曺圭贤的呼噜声吵醒了，他困到眼睛都睁不开，迷迷糊糊就给睡在自己背后的人来了一肘子。

曺圭贤低声吃痛，以为还在做梦，把身子转过去朝着金钟云的方向，大手一伸搭住了他的上臂，又睡着了。

金钟云上半身被钳制住，觉得恼火得很，只想把旁边的人挤下床。他挪动着，背靠曺圭贤一点一点把他往床边推，殊不知身形较小的自己背部已经完全贴上了弟弟的正面。

还差一点，马上就能把他推下去了。金钟云这么想着，再向后转了下腰，臀间坚硬的触感让他瞬间清醒，不敢乱动。

大家都是精力旺盛的年轻人，金钟云马上意识到曺圭贤在睡梦中勃起了。

假装无事发生，他屏着呼吸慢慢向墙的方向移动着，本来箍着他手臂的手突然往下按住了金钟云的腰，吓得他小吸一口凉气。

“哥...不要动...”

曺圭贤刚睡醒带着几分哑涩的声音连着呼吸的热气一同洒在金钟云的耳边，他整张脸都在发烫。

两个人就维持着这个严丝合缝的背后抱姿势，一动不动。凌晨的宿舍太安静了，金钟云都可以听到背后那人加速的心跳，连合自己胸腔左边疯狂跳动的东西，乱得不成节拍。

感觉快过去了一个世纪，就当金钟云以为曺圭贤又睡着了的时候，湿漉漉的吻开始落在他的侧脸，颈后，肩上。

金钟云脑子里轰的一声，还没来得及反应，曺圭贤的大手又从腰上滑到了他的两腿之间。

雄性生物的身体总是过于诚实，在大手的撸动之下他的下身也逐渐抬头，金钟云死咬着嘴唇，好不让那些满足的叹息从嘴里逃出。

曺圭贤的手远远称不上娇嫩，指间因为常年练习钢琴还生了几处薄茧，粗糙每次摩擦过挺立顶端的小口都会引得他一阵轻颤。

左手揉捏着怀里哥哥的肉棒，右手从腋下穿过去玩弄他胸前的两处。手指围着乳尖顺时针绕圈，敏感的突起很快被逗得起立。曺圭贤用食指和中指夹着他的乳头轻扯，感受到完全硬挺的时候又用掌心压下，玩得不亦乐乎。

金钟云整个人被圈在怀里，上下受敌，小手紧紧攥着被子的一角，大口无声喘息着。身后人舒服的把弄让他完全忘记了思考和反抗。

弟弟手上的动作越来越快，金钟云只觉得腹部发麻，到达高潮的一刹那，快感从下腹窜过整个脊骨直达四肢。他扬起好看的脖颈，抬头在黑暗中无声尖叫。

曺圭贤低低笑着，把手上的黏腻蹭到了哥哥的股间，修长的手指在入口处按压，在金钟云从失神中反应过来之前往里面塞进了一根手指。

第一次被除自己以外的人送上高潮的金钟云此刻已经完全臣服于欲望，脑子里哪还有位置放得下是非对错，他只知道曺圭贤能让他变得舒服。感觉到弟弟把手指又伸进了自己下穴，除了一点紧涨感也没有其他不适，金钟云反而期待着曺圭贤的下一步动作。

曺圭贤的手指在金钟云体内轻轻按压着，抽插着，见他逐渐适应，慢慢放进了第二根手指仔细探索，突然在按到内壁某一处时，怀里的金钟云轻哼了一声，耳朵变得通红。

曺圭贤何等聪明，接下来手指的每一次进出都直捣那处，他看不到背对着他的金钟云的脸，但是颤抖的肩膀和赤红的耳垂早就出卖了他的情动。

他把空闲的那只手塞到金钟云口中，低头含住了他的耳垂，用舌头舔舐打了耳洞的位置，再顺着往下轻啮他光滑洁白的后颈，他想这么做很久了。

金钟云被翻滚的情浪拍打着，喘息越来越急，刚刚才发泄过还半硬着的肉棒又精神起来。嘴里因为被阻碍没有办法作吞咽反应，分泌的唾液满溢出落到曺圭贤的手掌里。他以为他这次要被手指搞到高潮的时候，曺圭贤把这些滑涎都抹到了自己忍耐已久的勃发性器上，收回还在抽插的左手，龟头顺着润滑顶入，小穴一下咬进去了阴茎的一半。

“哈啊——” 两人同时发出满足的叹息。

太紧太热了。曺圭贤强忍着往里继续插入的冲动，肉棒慢慢抽出，又送进去一点，一边亲吻着金钟云的肩头，一边小幅度动作起来，直到怀里人的呜咽变得连续有序。曺圭贤起了玩心，在退出去之后抓住他的腰，猛的把他往自己胯下一按，小穴吞没了整根硕大的阳具，金钟云急呼一声，被曺圭贤捂住了嘴。

“艺声哥，叫出来可不行啊，旁边还睡着人呢。”

对面床上沉睡中的李东海并没有被吵醒，却像是附和着曺圭贤的话，咂了咂巴嘴，翻了身背对他们继续打呼。

金钟云轻咬一下捂在他脸上的手指以示不满，还未松口，便被弟弟有力的顶撞搅弄得急喘，连忙又叼住了曺圭贤的手指，生怕自己呻吟出声。

狭小的房间里回响着肉体碰撞的细微水声，两个少年的喘息，还有木质床架吱呀吱呀的响动。

情热的红晕爬上金钟云狭长的眼眸，生理泪水从那里溢出来，又被曺圭贤舔去。性器抽插的一下比一下深，曺圭贤的手在金钟云的身上到处揉捻点火，最后流连到他再一次硬挺的性器上玩捏，将他的脸转过来和他接吻，舌与舌交缠，把他呼吸里无意逃跑的吟叫全都吞到自己口中。

金钟云几乎忘记了自己的名字，忘记了所在的地方，忘记了当下的时间，他在快感的风暴里浮浮沉沉，能捉住的唯一一块巨石只有曺圭贤。又一次，他随着身后人的一个猛顶，精液完全泄在曺圭贤手里，爽到不知觉收紧了内壁，绞得曺圭贤一声低吼，阴茎狠狠插动了几下，抽出来尽数射到了他的臀上。

曺圭贤用了床头柜上三分一的抽纸才把两个人清理干净，窗帘缝里已经透进来一点日光了。被折腾了两次的金钟云累到完全睡死过去，曺圭贤亲了亲他的后脑勺，把人捞进怀里，一脸餍足的笑着也进入了梦乡。

告白什么的，天亮再说吧。


End file.
